New Adventures of a Family
by WilyMech
Summary: I wanted an ending. With a cranky doctor, Ratchet. First Aid tries to be helpful. Crosscut is in there as well. More IDW stuff and Hasbro Pawns. Things do not belong to me.


The Unexpected Visit

Cyclonus open his habitation suite to reveal very surprise Mirage holding his young sparkling, DreamCatcher. Cyclonus heard all about the young sparkling from the gossip network on the Lost Light and Tailgate.

"Please excuse me, Cyclonus, I thought this was Tailgate's suite." Spoke Mirage

Cyclonus frown even further. "You must be, Mirage."

Mirage may have wish Hound come back in his life. Mirage knew things were different with Hound and he love the mech. It is starting all over again, the awkwardness, and having the sparkling change things. Mirage needed Tailgate's help and he wanted to watch Catcher. The noble mech is at loss what to say to Cyclonus.

"Tailgate went to get some special Energon for the little one."

"Is he really excited?"

"Very much so, It had been very long time since I seen a sparkling."

Cyclonus observe Mirage is still ill at ease which is probably normal what the mech went through. Mirage's parental protocols were full force in his behavior. Parental Protocols were tricky thing Cyclonus depending on the individual and Mirage must made choice to have the sparkling despite everything. The protection protocols were made to keep the sparkling protected until is acclimate himself or herself to the frame and able to regulate energy from the spark.. The changes from being an energy state to a physical form, is one the more vulnerable state. Medics explain that interfacing creates a nest for the spark to be coalesce in a protective cocoon of energy of the carrying mech. Cyclonus did not believe that legends stated that spark of sparkling found a loving couple and want to join them. Primus himself is blessing the love of the couple with the sparkling.

"Things are not going well with you and Hound?" ask Cyclonus

"I want to spend some time with Hound…." Answer Mirage "I think DreamCatcher was such a shock to Hound."

"I think the more accurate he is a shock to everyone." Nodded Cyclonus

"Mirage!" spoke Tailgate as he running up to them

"Gate!" giggled DreamCatcher waving his arm at the bomb disposal

"Hello, Dreamcatcher." Spoke Tailgate

"I do appreciate you taking care of my sparkling, Tailgate."

"It is no problem, Mirage." Spoke Tailgate

"Hmph…," snorted Cyclonus "Tailgate it is an awesome responsibility and I will assist him."

"I admit I have my concerns having you watch DreamCatcher, Cyclonus." Spoke Mirage handing the bag of supplies to the warrior. "I am glad my concerns are wrong."

Kliks later

Mirage walk into med bay both Firstaid and Ratchet were there looking at the supplies. Firstaid walk over to blue and white mech. Ratchet notice the newcomer with a mild mirth. It is surprising seeing Mirage without his sparkling.

"Mirage?" spoke Ratchet

"Greetings, Ratchet." Spoke Mirage "I have some inquiries."

"Go ahead." Spoke Ratchet

"I would like to set up an appointment for diagnostic coding checkup."

Ratchet turn to face the former noble mech in surprise. "Mirage, are you feeling okay."

"I was going to ask the same question myself." Admitted FirstAid. "We normally have to order you for a checkup."

"I fail to see what you mean?" ask Mirage

"Some mechs do not like doctors or medics." Answer First Aid

"You are one of those mechs." Snorted Ratchet. "So what's really bothering you?"

Mirage intakes from the vents to calm his nerves and he carefully phrase it. "It is the adjustment and things are not seem as pressing where I can get the Energon I need. Hound and I need to figure things out what changes in our relationship."

"What does the checkup having to do with Hound?" Ask Ratchet

"I have not had a checkup in two years."

"You are curious to see if you will have another sparkling." Spoke FirstAid

"Your systems can not have another sparkling currently." Spoke Ratchet in askance. "It is devoted to the care of Dreamcatcher's needs and has no energy to create another sparkling. Which considering that it is something of miracle in the first place. Speaking of which is Dreamcatcher with Hound?"

"No, he is with Tailgate and Cyclonus since Hound is on duty."

"I agree that you need to have a complete checkup." Spoke Ratchet "Just for regular maintenance but other than that my observation is that you feel secure enough not to worry about Dreamcatcher. I am curious to how much coding changed. "

"In other words you are bored." Spoke Firstaid

Much Later

Hound came to his suite with pleasant surprise and on the table were two energon cubes and the suite is quiet. Mirage is in the wash racks he can hear it running. Mirage exit the wash racks with a surprise look on his face.

"I did not expect you so soon Hound."

"Mirage, I wanted to spend some time with you."

Mirage shuttered his optics and smile shyly. "I wanted the same as well, Hound."

"Where is our sparkling?"

Mirage optics brightens and his spark flutters a bit with joy. "He is at Tailgate's and Cyclonus' habitation suite."

Hound merely smiled at Mirage. Mirage has driven crazy sometimes with refine sensibilities and inbred love of culture, but never guess it extended to alien cultures. Their sparkling was a surprise but even the name Mirage had given it was a real shock. The sparking acceptance of the designation was even greater shock. And Mirage actually listen to those stories of human culture was not even an act.

Perhaps telling Mirage how much he loves him is sage advice from Trailcutter, and when Hound ask for advice. Blaster told Hound that Mirage went to see Ratchet earlier today. Mirage who is near phobic of the medical staff went to see a doctor in med bay. It got Hound a bit curious about it,

"I heard you went med bay today?" ask Hound

"Yes, to have my coding check out." Answer Mirage

"I would like to come."

"Hound, I will welcome that."

"Mirage, why are you having coding check?" Ask Hound

"I want a physical exam since it been a couple years I had one." Answer Mirage

"Routine exam." Spoke Hound

"Ratchet, also gave me advice that I should spend time with you." Spoke Mirage

"Really now?" ask Hound

"I wanted to romance you, Hound."

Orns later

Mirage and Hound share a couch together both snuggle their frames together after the conversation became more relaxed. Mirage enter light recharge with light smile grace his lips. Crosscut knew the old Mirage well before the darkness entered his life. Hound began to realize how much Mirage lost well before the Towers fell.

"_A mech filled with hope and equality for all." Spoke Crosscut _

"_What happened to make him more quiet and serious?"_

"_Mirage, always had been quiet but not afraid to help those in need. He was known to go to rallies that Megatron gave but he was actually listening to what was being said and to the mech himself."_

"_Would of he join the Decepticon cause?"_

"_Mirage, most likely I expected him to become neutral. " smiled Crosscut then sadness enter his optics. "I know that he never goes out on limb emotionally. He been hurt too many times and Hound he loves you. Shadowplay, the senate used it to punish others who they feel a threat. Ratbat had Mirage Shadowplayed because he was a political rival."_

"_The darkness that, Mirage, refers too."_

"_Shadowplay made Shockwave into a monster. I was afraid one time it was the same with Mirage and I think that what scares him even more."_

"_It is a role not the real Mirage." Spoke Hound_

"_Mirage the real one and not the actor very few look beyond the role." Spoke Crosscut "There is Mirage the Towerling, Mirage the assassin, Mirage the master spy, and all those real roles are not the real mech."_

"_He is a fighter." Spoke Hound_

"_That is because he has reason to fight." Spoke Crosscut "Why do you love Mirage?"_

"_Mirage, all the darkness in his life, is still spark that is still beautiful not just in frame."_

"_I would like to add Mirage to my troupe."_

"_Crosscut, I will relay the message to him." Spoke Hound "Thank you."_

Hound heard a light buzzer go off. Mirage optics lit up slowly.

"It is time to go get Dreamcatcher."

"Mirage, I would like to go get him."

Mirage shifted off Hound and gave him room to get up. "I would like that."


End file.
